


Five Minutes To Midnight

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [37]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen gets an early birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes To Midnight

“Do you realise it’s my birthday in fifteen minutes?” Stephen rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. The car alarm that had been going off intermittently outside his flat for the last half an hour hadn’t exactly been conducive to sleep and he’d got sick of trying.

“You’re not getting your presents until it’s properly tomorrow,” muttered Ryan, “and if you start pestering me, you’ll regret it.”

“Mmm, promises, promises, soldier boy,” Stephen’s tone was teasing. If he wasn’t going to get any sleep, he reasoned that he might as well have some fun instead. It was either that or go and kick the hell out of that bloody car. “Will I like them?”

“Yes,” growled Ryan, in mock irritation. “Now are you going to shut up and stop talking, Hart, or do I have to find something else for that mouth of yours to do?”

“Hey, it’s my birthday! Why should you get the blow-job?”

“Because I’m trying to get some sleep and you’re being bloody irritating.”

Stephen leaned over and planted a kiss on Ryan’s nose. “But you love me anyway.”

Ryan growled again and Stephen found the duvet being whisked off him and Ryan planted a hard slap on his bare arse. It stung, and the sensation went straight to his cock. “Do that again,” he murmured, pillowing his head on his arms and wiggling his backside invitingly.

The sigh that drew from Ryan was promptly followed by another slap. Stephen’s cock twitched, engorging rapidly as all his blood seemed to take a very rapid trip south. The blows weren’t hard enough to hurt, but they certainly stung and there was no denying the effect they were having. He had to shift his hips to get his growing erection into a more comfortable position.

“Are you sure I can’t have my presents now?” he persisted, in voice well practised at demanding ice creams and pee stops.

A third slap drew a low moan of pleasure from him. His arse was stinging nicely now.

“No. And stopping rubbing yourself off on the sheets!”

Stephen grinned into the darkness. Ryan had obviously given up on the idea of getting back to sleep and had decided to play along with him instead. He heard the soldier groping for something in the bedside drawer and he realised with irritation that he’d put the socks in the wash the previous day, and they’d run out of cable ties. Ryan’s grunt of annoyance told Stephen his lover had just reached the same conclusion.

“OK, Hart, we’ll just have to improvise,” Ryan bent down and circled his ear with a warm, wet tongue. “Whatever you do, you don’t move. Got that? Get comfortable whichever way you want, then you’re stuck like that. Move, and you won’t get your pressies ‘til tomorrow night. How does that sound?”

“Bastard,” said Stephen, companionably. “If I play along with that, you do whatever I want? OK?”

Ryan’s breath ghosted over the back of his neck. “You reckon you can keep your side of the bargain?”

“Yeah,” Stephen said, sounding more confident than he actually felt. “It’s a deal, lover boy. I talk, you do. Sounds ideal. And provided I can stay still until I’ve come, I get my presents early?”

Ryan laughed softly. “You’ve no chance of winning, sweetie, you have the self-control of a starving ferret.”

“You just wait …” and with that, Stephen grabbed one of his pillows and settled it under his hips, his hard cock nestling comfortably into place, while he cradled the other pillow in his arms, resting his head in the crook of one elbow. He spread his legs slightly, to allow Ryan full access to his body then said, “OK. Starting at my feet, work your way up – and no bloody tickling!”

Ryan slid down the bed to kneel on the floor, Stephen felt careful hands cradle his right foot, then his lover started, slowly and carefully, to kiss every toe in turn, pausing to suck lightly on each one as he massaged Stephen’s instep with his thumbs. His left foot got the same treatment, drawing a contented sigh from its owner. He loved being the object of Ryan’s single-minded attention in games like this, and there was something infinitely enjoyable in being the one to call all the shots. All he had to do was stay still …. but, by the time Ryan had reached the backs of his knees that was starting to be easier said than done.

The soldier was playing fair, there was no doubt about that, but the combination of soft lips working slowly and deliberately up his body, combined with the slight rasp from Ryan’s stubble was enough to make Stephen want to grind his cock wantonly into the pillow.

“Slap my arse hard, then kiss it better.”

Ryan laughed. “You’re so predictable, Hart.”

The slap was harder than Stephen had expected and he gasped in surprise, and only just managed to prevent himself from thrusting his hips down into the pillow, desperate to chase the sensation that shivered through his cock. Then Ryan kissed first one stinging cheek then the other.

“Again …” Stephen fought to keep his voice level. He was ready for the force of the slap this time. Christ, it felt good! He loved it when he could get the soldier to play rough and it looked like, on this occasion, Ryan was all too willing to oblige.

Strong thumbs drew his cheeks apart and Ryan’s next kiss was pressed somewhere even more intimate. Stephen sighed with pleasure, the sensation made even more intense by the fact that he couldn’t allow himself to move.

“Tongue-fuck me.”

Ryan laughed and obliged.

With his breath coming now in shaky gasps, Stephen managed to murmur, “Lube, fingers …”

“Not wanting a dry-fuck, Hart? Maybe you aren’t so predictable after all.” Ryan sounded amused and Stephen heard him reach out for the lube from the bedside drawer.

Moments later, Ryan slipped one finger into Stephen’s body and started to stroke gently in and out. It felt good, but Stephen wanted more, and said so. A second finger, equally slick, joined the first, and this time, Ryan pushed his fingertips up against Stephen’s prostate, forcing a whine from his lips. Not breaking position was fast becoming the only thing anchoring him to reality, as spikes of pleasure drove their way into his cock with each movement in his arse.

“Three fingers …”

The stretch felt good. Stephen deepened his breathing, and forced his muscles to relax. He knew what he wanted. The only question was whether Ryan would play along.

“Four …”

He felt the slight hesitation, then his lover applied more lube and a fourth finger slid in, increasing the stretch, but still staying just on the pleasure side of the pain/pleasure divide. Stephen could feel his heart rate accelerating and it was now taking all his willpower not to squirm.

His breathing seemed to be unconsciously aligning itself with the gentle thrusts of Ryan’s fingers … in … out … in … out …

“More …”

This time there was no mistaking the hesitation.

“Stephen …” Ryan’s voice was low, and held an unmistakeable note of concern.

“You promised … and I can take it … please …”

He felt a gentle kiss pressed into the base of his back. “I should have known better than to play this sort of game with you.” Ryan’s voice was matter of fact, but he didn’t sound annoyed.

Stephen damn nearly made the mistake of pressing back against the unmoving fingers and only just caught himself in time.

Ryan laughed and slipped his fingers out. Stephen felt a cold squirt of lube into his body and a slow smile curved his lips. He’d wanted this for longer than he could remember, but Ryan had always refused. It looked very much like he was about to get his wish. The only question now was, could he take it?

He drew in a long, shuddering breath as he felt the gentle slide of Ryan’s fingers into his relaxed and well-lubricated body. Crooked fingers teased his prostate and he let out a low moan of pleasure. He was stretched as far as he’d ever been and his heart was hammering in his chest, and his fingers gripped his forearms tightly as he fought against the urge to move.

Ryan paused and pressed another kiss between his shoulder blades. “If you tear, I’m getting Ditzy in to sew you up, got that, lover boy?”

Stephen’s laugh was shaky and he was conscious of the fact that his legs were now trembling with the effort of staying still. It hurt, there was no denying that, but oh Christ, it felt good … He drew in a deep breath, and as he exhaled, a gentle but insistent push saw his lover’s hand sheathed inside him. His senses swam, then he felt Ryan’s soft lips pressed into his shoulder grounding him in reality.

“What does it feel like?” Ryan’s breath was hot on his ear, his lover’s voice husky with his own need. “Tell me …”

“Full …” Stephen groped amidst the wreckage of his brain cells for the right words. “Almost too much, but … but … don’t fucking stop, or I’ll die … I swear I will …”

Feather-light kisses tracked down between his shoulder blades, and slowly, carefully, Ryan started to move his hand. Each slight shift and twist forced pleasure deep inside Stephen’s body and his moans were turning to small, needy whines and he knew he was reaching the point of no return.

“Breathe …” It wasn’t a request so much as an order.

Stephen sucked in a shuddering gasp. He could feel Ryan’s hand bunching inside him. The pressure caused sparks to explode in his brain. He’d never been filled like this before. Never. Ryan’s movements remained slow and gentle, but every slight movement set off starbursts in his gut. His balls tightened and his whole body now shook with the effort of remaining still.

Sensation narrowed down to the feeling in his arse – stretched and filled beyond anything he’d ever know. Ryan slowly twisted his hand, knuckles pressing into his prostate and his climax rolled over Stephen like waves crashing onto a rocky shore. His arse tightened spasmodically around Ryan’s hand and wrist, forcing even more pleasure through his already shuddering body. With a cry, Stephen let go and started to thrust through his orgasm, grinding his hips into the pillow, barely aware of the fact that he was also biting down hard on his own forearm.

He was only dimly conscious of Ryan gently withdrawing his hand from his body. Moments later, a warm cloth cleaned him up, front and back, and Ryan slipped back into bed, spooning behind him and holding him close, while the tremors still coursed through him.

Soft lips pressed against the back of his neck, and Ryan murmured, “Happy birthday, love.”

“Pressies?” The word came out accompanied by a small hiccup of pleasure.

“Yours when you want them,” said the soldier, “but now that fucking alarm’s stopped, you can get some sleep.”

Stephen reached down and pulled Ryan’s hand up to his lips for a kiss. “Best birthday present ever.”

The soldier laughed softly. “Saves on wrapping paper, sweetheart, I’ll give you that.”  



End file.
